Scary Stories
by Goyo735
Summary: When the fun of Halloween turns to boredom, the pups result to telling scary stories. Sorry for the extra short summary. Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody, I bet you didn't expect to see me anytime soon. Since it's October and Halloweens coming, I wanted to make a story of scary stories until October is over. I know im very late to start but I wanted to put something out for you all to enjoy. I will accept any scary stories you want to be included into this story. To start things off we have a story a bit on the paranormal side.**

* * *

It was chilly and spooky Halloween night. The pups had just come home from trick or treating and were bored. They all walked inside the lookout and plopped down on the beanbags. It was silent for a few minutes until Marshall spoke...

"I'm soooo bored" said Marshall abruptly.

"Anyone have any ideas?" asked Chase who was equally as bored.

"No" said all the pups simultaneously.

"Hey" said Rocky, "I have an idea"

"What it is" said Marshall as he stood back up excited to hear it.

"How about we tell scary stories," said Rocky.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," said Chase.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Skye.

"How about I grab a bottle from my truck that we can use to determine who goes first" said rocky pitching his idea to the group.

"That's perfect" said Everest.

A few minutes later Rocky had come back with the bottle and all the pups were in a circle with the lights turned off. Nothing but Chases flashlight illuminated the pups. Once everyone was ready they spun the bottle. It landed on Skye.

"Yay, I was hoping I could go first" exclaimed Skye in a joyous manner.

"This one is called Ghost in the House"

"Rocky has always been into the paranormal and has experienced a fair number of encounters throughout his life. He recently moved to a new house after his old one had burnt down in a fire. He had only been living there a short time when he started noticing strange occurrences. The first happened while Rocky was upstairs in bed, and his new roommate Chase was downstairs watching television. Suddenly, he ran into the living room and asked if he had just been in the bedroom. Chase answered no, and Rocky panicked. He said that as he had been lying in bed, someone had pushed the blanket up so his feet were exposed, and a cold hand had caressed his foot. To avoid the spirit, he moved his room to a different bedroom in the house, but the activity continued. They heard heavy footsteps going up and down the stairs, bowls and pans would spin clockwise on the counter, dark full-bodied figures would walk passed their bedroom door and vanished and a knife was once lifted and thrown across the kitchen by an unseen force. Once they even looked up into the window of the master bedroom and saw an elderly woman staring down at them. Eventually, the young pups had enough and talked with their neighbors to learn about the history of the house. They learned that the house had been built in the 1970s, and the elderly lady who owned the house before them died at the age of 101. The two had no doubt this woman was the spirit tormenting the home, so Rocky decided to go upstairs and make peace. They informed the spirit that they intended to remain in the house and they promised to keep it nice. They offered to help her cross over but also said she was welcome to stay, if her presence became more peaceful. Since then, the pups have been living peacefully in the home, and the old woman occasionally makes herself known"

As the pups were shaking Chase said, "Don't worry guys, ghosts aren't real".

Once he said that he was tapped on the shoulder only to be scared by Zuma in a white sheet.

"Okay who's next?" said Skye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone, sorry I have not been active with this story like I said I would. I've been trying to make room for it and I honestly have not been focused on writing these because I want to publish the best stories I can and not half ass these things. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

"Okay who's next" asked Skye.

"Let's find out" said Rocky as he spun the bottle once more. This time it landed on Zuma.

"Your up Zuma" said Rocky.

"Hmmmmm" replied Zuma as he was trying to remember a story,"Okay, I got one. This was told to me by my Gwandma yeaws ago. It's called The Pup of the Lake"

It all began with the roar of an engine. A pup by the name of Sean at been driving to his sisters for her birthday and had been very tired from the long drive. While he was on the highway he passed, he noticed a lake.

"Man what a beautiful lake, I can't wait to see how the old lake is up at kris's" thought Sean as he began to drive past it.

He then noticed something wash up on shore from the lake. It looked to be a pup, much younger than him. He then realized that she was not moving and there were no boats in site. Without thinking Sean pulled his car over and sprinted towards the pup. When he reached her he began to shake her to try and wake her up. He put his ear to her chest.

"Thank God" he said aloud as he heard a heartbeat.

He pulled out his phone trying to call 9-1-1. No reception. Not wanting to leave her there, he picked her up and put her into the backseat of his car.

They had been driving for an hour when she began to wake up.

"Wha..Where am I" said the unknown pup.

"Oh finally your awake, I found you washed up on the shore by a lake. I didn't want to leave you so I put you in my car. Do you have a name?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, my name is Karen" she answered.

"Well, hi Karen my name is Sean. Do you remember anything?" asked Sean.

"All I remember is taking out a boat in the morning and then it flipped and I hit my head. Everything after that is fuzzy" replied Karen.

"Do you remember your address?" said Sean only to be met with a confused look, "how about a place I can just drive you to?"

She then gave him an address somewhere in Oak Cliff, a place in the direct opposite direction of where Sean was going. Hesitant at first, Sean got off at the next exit and began his journey to Karen's home. Once he was there he turned around to ask her if he had found the right place.

"Hey is this where you li…" said Sean cutting himself off realizing that there was no one in the backseat. After a brief search for her, he made his way to the house she had told him to go to. Sean then knocked on the door. An older dog answered the door and Sean asked…

"Hey I found a pup that was washed up on a lake claiming to live here"

"This is very strange, you are the third pup to tell me that this month. My daughter died three years ago in a boating accident. She hit her head and her body was found on the shore of Brant Lake" replied the older pup.

"Oh, well sorry to bother you then" said Sean very freaked out at the situation.

Once he got back in his car he drove back to the lake wanting to check and see if anything was there. He reached the lake once more and found nothing was there. He then saw something in the water. As he walked closer he noticed something. That's the same girl he drove. Then out of nowhere a paw reached out and grabbed him pulling him into the lake. Sean struggled to break from her tight grip but failed and was dragged into the lake in a matter of seconds. Not a scream was heard.

* * *

Hours later another car was driving by and noticed a pup washed up on the beach not moving. He reached the pup and woke her up.

"Hey kid are you okay" asked the older dog.

"Yeah i'm fine I think. My names Karen can you drive me home" finished Zuma.

The pups sat there in pure fright as Zuma finished his story. The room became silent, the grasshoppers could be heard through the thick walls of the lookout. Then a growling noise was heard throughout the room.

"Sorry, being scared makes me hungry" said Rubble breaking the silence.

All the pups than began to share a laugh.

"Okay, let's get something to eat then continue the stories later" said Everest, "Im also starving".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everybody, welcome back to the story. I know October ended but I want to finish this story. The story told in this chapter was requested by Zuma lover.**

* * *

After the pups got a long awaited meal, they came back to the living room, sat down, and continued playing. Zuma, since he told the last story, spun the bottle. When the bottle stopped, it pointed towards Marshall.

"Youw tuwn Mawshall" Zuma said.

"Hope your story is as good as your jokes," said Chase.

"Don't worry it will be" replied Marshall with confidence.

"This story is called The Ghosts of the White Pups" began Marshall.

* * *

Years ago in a town called Salem, witches had been engraved on the mind of all the townsfolk. Many people and dogs alike were being accused of witchcraft and sentenced to prison and later death. Sadly, age didn't affect the mind of the accusers. Two sisters, one a golden lab and one a black lab, were keeping to themselves as they walked along the road. As they were walking a figure appeared and disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Woah, did you see that or are my eyes playing tricks on me?" asked the golden lab to her sister.

"Yeah I did" said the black lab,"want to check it out?"

"Sure" replied her sister.

As they walked to where they saw the figure, it saw them and continued down the path. They followed it down the path until they came upon a book on the floor. The black lab read the title aloud,

"The Book of the Devil?"

"I see you have found my book" replied a mysterious but sinister voice in the distance.

The figure, now realized to be a French Bulldog, slowly walked up to the two pups. When he got closer he spoke to them.

"Sign it and you may manifest your deepest darkest desires into reality"

The two girls stood there frightened and at the same time bewildered at his words. They looked down at the book and saw many more names. Some they knew some they didn't. They thought about the words of the dog, "Sign it and you may manifest your deepest darkest desires into reality". All they ever wanted was a better life for their family. With these thoughts in mind they signed the book.

"WITCH!" yelled a group of townsfolk gathering towards the girls.

The two girls looked up from the book to see the angry townsfolk.

"No it's not us he forced us to!" yelled one of the girls only to realize the dog was gone and even worse, all the signatures in the book had disappeared except for theirs.

"Mom, Dad you believe is right?" asked the black lab.

Their parents had stepped forward from the crowd.

"We had heard witches were spotted in these woods. We had hoped it was not you two. You are both dead to us and need to answer for your crimes against us" replied their father coldly.

Realizing they had no way to get out of this, they ran into the woods with the townsfolk hot on their tails. They ran and ran as fast as their legs could take them. As they were running a voice was heard in the distance.

"Come here quick!" yelled the same french bulldog from afar.

The girls, having no other choice, ran towards him.

"Follow me!" he said while he was running.

The two girls followed closely behind him.

They were later announced dead. The golden lab was found in a pond, her lifeless body floating face down in the water. The black lab was never found. Next to the corpse was a tree with the sentence, "I Curse thee for the murder of my sister and me. For on all hallows Eve we will return and seek vengeance upon thee"carved into it.

* * *

"Supposedly every Halloween Night in the town of Salem, the two pups come back and search for the dog who tricked them into signing the book and leading them to their demise" Finished Marshall, "Did that meet your expectations Chase?

"I think it exceeded those expectations" replied Chase.

"D-d-d-definitely" added Rubble who was shivering out of fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY SHIT! I feel like it's been forever since I updated a story. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long but Junior years are killing me. I'm officially on Christmas break now so hopefully I can get alot done with my stories. It's great to be back and as always I hope you enjoy.**

"Jeez Marshall, I didn't think you had it in ya to tell such a scary story" said Rocky.

"Yeah, I've been waiting to tell that since we started" replied Marshall, "Who's next?"

Once saying this Marshall spun the bottle. As it came to a stop it landed on Chase.

"Okay Chase, now lets see if you can tell a scarier story" said Marshall.

"Fine, I got the perfect one" replied Chase confidently.

"Me and my friend Sean had always been into exploration. Especially when it comes to abandoned buildings" Began Chase.

"Sean had been researching and found an abandoned mental asylum that was supposedly haunted by the patients who died years ago and knowing us, we couldn't waste such an awesome opportunity. Plus who knows, people have been visiting there for years and the supposed haunting may just be an animal or prankster."

"We drove to the abandoned mental asylum at night not really expecting much. We busted in one of the boarded up windows and when we were inside it was pitch black. Thankfully I had brought my pup pack which had a flood light installed into it"

"After I got it out we began to walk down the corridors, exploring each room with amazement at how everything still seemed to be somewhat intact. Besides the furniture and weeds scattered everywhere, it still looked as if it housed some people.

"Once we had gotten to around the third floor we had heard talking. We figured other people were there so we followed the sound"

"The talking led us deeper and deeper into the building. Once we got to a room with a closed door the talking ceased. It was now replaced with light crying. Thinking someone was injured we opened the door to find a small child crouched in a ball in the corner. She was wearing a hospital gown. As we walked closer we heard her whispering something"

"They took my mommy"

"Don't worry we can help you find her" said Sean trying to comfort her.

"Big mistake. As we walked closer I turned her around to be met with white eyes and a distorted face that was covered in gashes. She then began laughing as she started walking towards us"

"Scared out of our minds we sprinted away from her. We didn't care where we were going we just had to get away from her"

"We then got to the window we had broken to get in. As we climbed out I stopped and looked back. The girl was standing there with her head tilted just smiling and staring at me. Her eyes pierced my very soul as chills were sent down my spine"

"I don't know what the fuck happened that night. I don't really believe a dead person was talking and chasing us in there but the sheer creepiness of it all was too much."

Once Chase finished his story all the pups were visibly shaking. Even Ryder who had stopped in to listen was shaking.

"Okay I v-v-vote Chase never tells a scary story again" said Rubble.

"Agreed" said all the pups as this was met with a grin from Chase.

**I just want to let everyone know that if you want me to use any of your OC's in this story then either give me a description in the review thing or PM me. Whichever way works for you guys. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a heads up before the story begins there will be some blood and gore mentioned so keep that in mind if you don't like that stuff. Otherwise hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Right as Chase was about to spin the bottle someone walked up to Ryder.

"Hey Ryder thanks for letting me borrow your screwdriver. The loose screw on my door has been annoying me for weeks" said the stranger.

"Who are you?" asked Chase with curiosity.

"Pups this is my friend Scotty" said Ryder introducing the stranger.

"Hey pups" greeted Scotty.

"Hi Scotty" responded the pups.

"We're telling scary stories. You got one you want to tell?" asked Rocky.

"Sure" said Scotty sitting down with the pups "it's called the Adventure Bay murderer"

"As seen from the title, this happened here in Adventure Bay. The story begins like this…"

"Many years ago right here in Adventure Bay, a Siberian Husky by the name of Charles Sokolov was tried and found guilty for the slaughter of his parents. He was sentenced for ten years in the Adventure Bay psychiatric hospital. Since he was only a pup they didn't give him a death sentence"

"After the trial he was loaded into a truck with other convicts. This truck then drove them to the institution. On the way though, a tire on the truck had popped due to debris from a recent storm. This caused the truck to swerve off course and smash into a tree"

"When the police arrived convicts were roaming the area around the truck. They found both drivers dead from the crash. One was decapitated from the impact of the windshield and the other was thrown from the car and found with a broken neck. Supposedly one of the responding officers puked at the gruesome sight"

"They ended up finding all the prisoners. The problem was two people were missing. A prison guard who was on the truck and Charles Sokolov"

"Now what I didn't say about the pup was that he was one of the most vicious and brutal killers Adventure Bay has ever seen in its long history. Weeks later, the officer was found. The problem was, he wasn't all there. What I mean by that is they had found everything but his head"

"Many weeks later, the search for the killer had stopped due to no leads being found. That was until a citizen had reported screaming and banging coming from his neighbor's house. Quickly responding to this, a SWAT team was dispatched to the house. Upon entering the house, they found a dog who had been cut upon. It seemed as if he had been brutally cut open with a kitchen knife. After that his organs had been tossed around the house. Blood was on the walls. As the team moved to the second floor they had found a couple. Both were tied up back to back in chairs surrounded by various construction tools. They were both dead and looked as if they had been that way for a while. All the tools were also covered in blood. The scariest part was that in blood written on the wall, the sentence 'I will not stop' was written"

"These attacks went on for months and the population of Adventure Bay declined greatly. This was due to the deaths as well as people moving away to escape the horror. This kept up for months until it just stopped"

"Some say he had died or killed himself. Others say that they still see him walking around at night, searching for his next victim to massacre"

Once the story ended all the pups were pale.

"Was that too scary?" asked Scotty.

The pups slowly nodded.

"Oh sorry" said Scotty, "Well i'll see you guys later"

Scotty then walked out of the room leaving the pups terrified.

* * *

**For this story I kind of wanted to make it more of a legend rather than a POV story. Big thanks to Scotty the Slayer for allowing me to use his OC's as well as giving me the idea for the story. I will try to be updating a lot so expect future updates in all of my stories. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

After the pups came back from their break, they spun the bottle. It landed on Everest.

"Finally, I thought I would never be up. I've been saving this story for a while" Began Everest.

"It was told to me by my friend Kat. It is apparently the reason he stopped camping. Anyway, let me start the story.

* * *

Kat loved to hike mountains and trails. It was one of his favorite past times.

One day he decided to hike a trail on the desolate side of Jake's mountain. The reason not many people hiked that trail was because the trail was barely visible at points, covered in vast amounts of plantlife. Thankfully, being the experienced hiker Kat was, he was able to follow the path with ease.

After about a mile or two of walking, he eventually found a nice plot of land to rest for the night. He then set up his camp, which included a warm campfire, and went to bed for the night.

He had apparently woken up a few times in the middle of the night due to the rustling of leaves or crunch of sticks. Figuring the noise to be a curious deer or rabbit, he fell back asleep thinking that they couldn't do any harm.

In the morning he hiked the rest of the trail.

When he got back to town, he went to his house to look at the vast amount of pictures he took. He began going through them, admiring his photography skills. Trees, clouds, deer, birds, more trees. They all seemed normal at first until he took a closer look. In the picture he took of the woods, he made out the silhouette of what looked to be a man. Nothing unusual about that, probably just another hiker enjoying nature.

He then continued going through the pictures. He began to notice the same guy he saw in a different picture. In all the pictures it seemed as if he was hiding from the camera but at the same time watching it.

When Kat got halfway that's when he got terrified. He immediately called me and Chase over to his house. We stayed over at his house for a few nights until he felt safe. It was only when we left his house that he showed us the pictures that scared him so bad. When we saw them it sent chills down our spines.

It was multiple pictures of Kat sleeping out in his camp. The last picture was of a message carved into a tree. It read, "Please come back soon".

* * *

All the pups were now shivering.

"I remember that. He was a nervous wreck for days. He even asked if I could go down to the station and find out who it was. Not gonna lie, that scared the crap out of me too" said Chase.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay on this story. I've been just pushing writing off for a while. Thankfully I just finished my midterms so I'll try and put more stuff out. As always with this story, pitch me ideas and OC's you want to see in the next chapter and hope you enjoyed. Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7 Angel of Death

"Since it seems like everyone has told a story so far, it's only fair that I tell one. The best part about it is that it's all true"

"I'm scared already" said Rubble.

"Let's hear it" said Chase.

* * *

"It happened last year when I broke my leg skateboarding. Jake picked me up and drove me to the doctors. He then left because he had to get back to work up at the lodge. In the waiting room was just me, a sixty-year old man, and a thirty-five year old woman. For some reason, it seemed as if we were waiting there for hours. I don't know if time was just slow or it actually had been hours"

"Then finally something happened breaking the deadly silence. A man dressed in black walked in and sat down. When he looked up, I saw something that would stick with me for as long as I live. He had no skin, no nose, no ears, no lips. It was just a skull with black pits for eyes"

"Let's play a game" The man began, "All of you say your greatest accomplishments. Whoever has the most meaningful accomplishments and goals will live. However, the ones who dont come with me. Two live, one dies. Begin"

Everyone was just silent, not knowing how to respond or act. Everyone was just...frozen.

After a few minutes of waiting he pointed at the man.

"You... start," He said.

"W-w-well I'm a geotechnical engineer. I recently helped construct the new Adventure Bay fire department. My goal is to eventually remodel the older buildings around Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom to make them safer for the public to use"

The figure then looked at the women.

"I'm a psychiatrist. I have helped many people overcome mental illnesses like depression and heavy anxiety. I hope to eventually finish my research and complete a new treatment that can help postpone the effects of depression and alzhiemers in people of all ages"

Finally, the figure looked at me.

"I'm the leader of the Paw Patrol. We dedicate our lives to helping the citizens of Adventure Bay. We make it safer and more prosperous for everyone. When I'm older, I hope to establish a wider range of task forces that can be deployed around the world to help people in need. I'm also the inventor and creator of all the gear and vehicles we use"

Minutes passed of just silence. Dead silence. This was until the figure broke it.

"I have made my decision"

I then woke up in the waiting room. I looked around and noticed the women but not the man. Curiosity got the best of me and I asked one of the nurses where the man had gone.

"Oh. Well, he had a heart attack and had to be taken to the emergency room" She said.

* * *

"I found out later that he had died from that heart attack. I swear what I had witnessed was true and I had been face to face with death" said Ryder.

"Hopefully no one has to experience that, especially you again" said Marshall.


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLY SHIT! I did not expect to be gone from this story for that long. I hope everyone is doing well in spite of the recent pandemic. This chapter is one I should have written so much earlier on. It was requested by Scotty The Slayer so thank you for the request. As usual if anyone has a request let me know.**

* * *

It was a stormy spring morning, the lookout was quiet. Since there was a predicted rainstorm the pups were sleeping inside. The only noise being made was the rain hitting the lookout. That was until Ryder woke up.

"What time is it" he thought as he rubbed his eyes.

The clock read 3:00 in the morning.

"Might as well get something to drink" He said as he got up and walked to the kitchen. On his way to the kitchen he noticed the TV was still on in the living room. He then carefully maneuvered around the sleeping pups and turned off the TV. The lookout was now dark causing Ryder to pull and his pupad and use the flashlight. He then resumed his walk to the kitchen. Once he was there he turned on the kitchen light so he could see better. He got his glass of water and started to drink it. Once it was finished he shut off the light. Before he could leave the kitchen a dark figure at the end of the hallway caught his eye. This caused him to jump with fear and immediately turn the light on.

"Huh, guess it was my imagination" he thought as he shut the light off once again.

This time he noticed the shadowy figure again but a few steps closer. Once again he turned the lights on and noticed nothing. Every time he shut the light off it got closer... and closer... and closer until it was a few feet away from Ryder. Extremely frightened he shut the light off one more time. It was gone.

Relieved, Ryder went back to his bed.

* * *

Ryder awoke to the sound of his pup pad ringing.

"Hello?" Ryder answered in a tired voice.

"Ryder, Hello? It's Mayor Goodway. I have some terrible news!"

"Mayor Goodway? What time is it?" asked Ryder as he started getting out of bed.

"Nevermind what time it is!" She exclaimed, " There's been a murder!"

This got Ryder to shoot out of bed.

"A Murder! Don't worry Mayor, No job is too big no pup is too small!"

He then hung up the phone and ran to the mission room. When he got there he called the pups to the lookout.

"Glad you could get here so quick pups. Mayor Goodway informed me that there has been a murder"

The pups were shocked that something so heinous could happen in their small town.

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Skye, fear in her voice.

"That's what we're going to find out" replied Ryder.

"For this mission I'll need Chase. When we get to the scene of the crime I want you to search for clues"

"Chase is on the case!"

"Marshall. I need you to make sure no one else is injured"

"I'm fired up!"

"Okay. Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

The pups got into their vehicles and drove to the crime scene.

When they arrived the police chief filled Ryder in on what was found.

"Hello Ryder. Sorry for waking you and your team so early but we need help. There's been a triple homicide. The weird thing is there's no murder weapon, fingerprints, or blood anywhere"

Before Ryder could respond Chase called him into the house. Once Ryder walked in his heart dropped. There were three bodies, pale and paralyzed with fear. The shock on their faces was still present as if they were just frightened.

"Marshall do you have a diagnosis on what happened to them?"

"I don't know Ryder, this is something I've never seen before. It looks as if they were scared so bad that they just died. That's the only explanation I have"

"Hmm? Maybe we could ask one of their friends or family if they knew of anyone who would do this"

"Good idea Ryder," said Chase.

* * *

They then went back to the police station where they found the identities of the bodies. Using this information they were able to find a few relatives. Once Ryder found these relatives he realized they were suspects in a missing person case that was closed. They were the aunt and uncle to a girl named Mia. Mia was a girl who went missing and was never found. LIttle did everyone know that Ryder knew Mia. Mia had a troubled home life and was abused and abandoned by her legal guardians. After she left the house she ran away no one saw her again. Back when he went to school. He and a few kids constantly bullied her in school. Ever since she went missing he regretted bullying her.

After putting the case file back, Ryder, Chase, and Marshall went to interview the couple.

Once they got there Ryder recognized the couple. He remembered seeing them taking Mia to school.

"Good afternoon. I was just wondering if we could talk to you about the murder that happened earlier this morning"

"Sure come in" said the lady as she led them into her house.

They then sat down and began asking questions.

"So would you know anyone who could have possibly had it out for the victims?"

"I do have one thing. Before they died they had told us that they constantly woke up to see a figure in their house. Anytime they turned the lights on, it disappeared. After awhile it would stop showing up but then appear the next night all over again. We have this same problem here. Does that help in any way?"

This chilled Ryder to the bone realizing he had this exact same experience.

"Yes that does help. Thank you for your time" said Ryder as he and the pups went back to the lookout.

The fact that others had the same experience he had was glued to his brain for the rest of the day.

* * *

Ryder woke the next day barely able to stay awake. After the figure appeared again he slept for only a few hours.

He then got a call that sounded all too familiar.

"Hello?" answered a tired Ryder.

"Ryder, it's Mayor Goodway. You won't believe what's happened. There's been another murder! When did my town become so dangerous?"

"Don't worry Mayor Goodway, We'll find out who's behind the murders" said Ryder confidently.

Once Ryder called the pups he took Chase and Marshall and left for the crime scene. As they drove closer Ryder realized that this house was in fact the same house they had been to the previous day. Upon closer inspection the bodies, who belonged to the couple he spoke to the day before, looked the same as the bodies from the other murder. Pale, paralyzed with fear, and no evidence anywhere. Ryder realized that it was only a matter of time until this happened to him. He had to protect himself but more importantly his pups. They were his family.

Later that night, Ryder sat in the kitchen watching the pups. They were telling each other scary stories. This made Ryder reminisce to their last Halloween night were they had all stayed up late at night and took turns sharing their stories.

He had to protect them.

* * *

As the sun set and the pups went to bed Ryder prepared. Whoever or whatever was responsible for the murders was coming for him and the pups next. Ryder sat there, in the dark, Knife in hand.

He waited…..and waited…...and waited

That was when he saw it. The figure. It was standing there, just….staring at him. Ryder was too afraid to move. All he could do was stare back. As he looked closer one word escaped his mouth.

"Mia?"

The figure didn't answer but instead began slowly inching closer until she was about a foot away from Ryder.

"You did this to me"

At this point Ryder was shaking with fear.

"I-I-I did w-what to you?"

"You caused me to die!"

Ryder sat there. What could he have done to cause her to die.

"What happened to you?" Ryder boldly asked.

He looked into her eyes. They were filled with hatred and anger.

"After I was kicked out of my house, a man pulled up next to me in a van. He told me he would help me. Instead he murdered me and hid my body. So now I did the only thing I could do. I killed him. After that, I paid my aunt and uncle a visit. After what they did to me they both deserved it. Now I'm coming after you"

"B-b-but please. I'm sorry"

"It's too late for that," Mia said as she raised her hand to finish him. Before she could bring her hand down Ryder spoke up.

"I regret what I did to you every day. Please forgive me. I never knew how hard your life was and I never thought you would just disappear. The only reason I picked on you was because I never knew how to cope with my parents death. When I got my pups I learned how to get past those feelings. Please, if you're going to kill me, leave my pups. They did nothing wrong."

The room was once again filled with silence.

"My parents died when I was young too. That's why I lived with my aunt and uncle until they abandon me"

"I'm sorry," said Ryder.

After more silence Mia spoke.

"I forgive you"

With those words said, she left.

* * *

"That encounter has stayed with me ever since," said Ryder.

The policeman then finished taking notes.

"Thank you for the cooperation Ryder. Hopefully we could put this to use in the cases"

With that said they both went their separate ways.

The policemen walked back to his car getting inside.

"How did anyone believe that kid? He's crazy if he's seeing ghosts"

A voice then emitted from the back seat of his car right next to his ear.

"Then you must be insane" said Mia

All that was heard was a scream and then silence.

* * *

**Hello again. I'm sorry if this wasn't exactly horror but I had an idea and kept writing as much as I could. Hope you all enjoyed it. Peace.**


End file.
